Lack of Sleep Means an Interesting Mori
by I-Eat-My-Vegetables
Summary: Mori doesn't get much sleep one night due to a sick Hunny, but goes to school the next day anyway. Due to his lack of sleep he starts to act a little....unusual.


**Lack of Sleep Equals an Interesting Mori**

**IMPORTANT, you must read the paragraph below! (otherwise you won't understand the story)**

**Summary and background information for the story**: Mori is kept up all night tending to a sick Hunny. When the next day dawns Hunny is no longer sick and is ready to go to school unfortunately for Mori. Hunny tries to convince Mori to stay home and get some rest but he refuses, wanting to stay at Hunny's side.

"lalala" speaking ()()()()()()()()()() scene change

'lalala' thinking

lalala present

TakashiMori

MitsukuniHunny

(In case people were confused about the change in names)

A/N: GAH! I never realized how hard it was to keep things straight between Tamaki and Takashi. I kept looking over this and realizing that I put the wrong name in! If you find anything like that tell me and I'll fix it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran Host Club. If I did Mori would have more air time!

"Takashi, are you sure that you want to go to school today?" asked Hunny worriedly while looking up at him with his big brown eyes, hugging Usa-chan in his lap.

"Ah" he acknowledged.

"All right" he said, trusting that Takashi knew what was best for himself. "Hey, we're almost to school now. Do you think Tamaki ordered that new cake I asked for?"

"Ah" said Takashi again, turning to look out of the window of their limo.

"Are you sure your all right Takashi?" asked Hunny once again.

"Ah"

()()()()()()()()()()()

Looking over Hunny noticed that Takashi eyes were closing and he was starting to lean forward onto his desk.

'Takashi's really tired from taking care of me last night. I hope he's not too tired though, I don't want him to get…' Mitsukuni's thought was interrupted when he heard a loud thump on the desk next to him. Turning towards the noise he saw that Takashi had fallen asleep and let his head fall down onto his desk. 'At least he's going to get some sleep now, hopefully it will be enough and he'll be okay when he wakes up.' Hunny thought while trying to stifle his laughter. Class went by slowly after that since Takashi was asleep and Hunny was ready to leave when the bell for lunch finally rang.

"Takashi, it's time to wake up." said Hunny while shaking Takashi gently to wake him.

"Hmmm… Mitsukuni?" asked Takashi as he woke up. "Where am I?"

"We're at school, you fell asleep during class. Don't worry, I took notes for you!" said Hunny happily with little flowers dancing around his head and a pink background.

"Arigato. I'm hungry, is it lunch time yet?" asked Takashi while looking around the empty classroom.

"Un! Let's go. I still want to ask Tama-chan if he got my cakie!" said Hunny while getting out of his chair, grabbing Usa-chan and skipping happily out of the classroom towards the lunch room with Takashi following behind.

Once they got to the lunch room Mori and Hunny went to the table where all of the host club members were sitting.

"Taaamaaa-chaann…did you get my cakie?" sang Mitsukuni when he got to the table, the pink background and flowers reappearing.

"Hunny-sempai! I didn't think you would be here today since you were so sick last night, so I didn't get your cake!" said Tamaki nervously.

"Nani" said Hunny flatly, the pink background and flowers abruptly disappearing from around him.

"You didn't get my cakie?" asked Hunny with tears appearing in his eyes, hugging Usa-chan close to his body; his mood swinging from anger to despair.

"Ah… don't worry Hunny-sempai we still have some cakie, I mean cake, in the host club!" said Tamaki quickly, trying to reassure his upset friend.

While Hunny had been talking with Tamaki about the cake, Mori had wondered over to Haruhi and the twins.

"Haruhi, you're looking beautiful today." said Mori while leaning in close to her, invading her personal space. Both the twins and Haruhi stared at Mori, then the twins started laughing uncontrollably.

"Mori-sempai, what's gotten into you?" asked Haruhi in confusion while staring at Mori, unaffected by his closeness.

"Your beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon." said Mori while reaching out and cupping her cheek.

"Uh….." said Haruhi not sure what to say after that comment.

Hunny finished up his talk with Tamaki about cakes in time to see Takashi lean in and cup Haruhi's cheek.

"Takashi, what are you doing?! No one knows about Haru-chan, remember?" whispered Mitsukuni. Shaking his head Mori immediately backed up giving Haruhi more space.

"Gomen." said Mori while blushing from his close proximity to Haruhi.

"Mori-sempai, are you sure you're all right" asked Kaoru while eyeing him up and down worriedly. "You've been acting kind of funny."

"No, he's been acting hilarious!" said Hikaru wiping tears from his eyes from his previous laughing fit.

"Mori-sempai! I thought that I could trust you not to try to corrupt my daughter, but now I see that it was all an act to get closer to my Haruhi!" wailed Tamaki before going over and crushing Haruhi to his chest. "My poor daughter, don't worry, I'll protect you from the new perverted Mori-sempai."

"Perverted? What's perverted mean Takashi?" questioned Mitsukuni innocently looking up at him.

"He'll tell you when you're older, Hunny-sempai." said Kyouya coming out of nowhere causing all of the host club members except for Mori and Hunny to jump.

"Where did you come from Kyouya-sempai?!" said Kaoru.

"I about had a heart attack!" said Hikaru.

"Let's just eat lunch." interjected Haruhi before something else could distract the host club members.

()()()()()()()()()()

After school in the Host Club…

"Did you hear about Mori-sempai?"

"A friend of mine said that he was kissing Haruhi-kun in the dining hall today."

"I heard that they're secretly dating!"

"MOE!"

The host club could hear the whispers through the door of the third music room.

"It seems that Mori-sempai's little outburst this afternoon is going to increase our profits for today… good." stated Kyouya to the host club members causing Mori to blush.

"It's time to open up for today!" declared Tamaki while running around manically in the newest host club costume. They were all dressed up as roman gladiators today. All of them were wearing togas except for Haruhi who had refused to wear the costume Tamaki had gotten for her. She was instead wearing her regular Ouran uniform. As the host club started up and the girl's filled the room only Hunny noticed that Takashi's eyes had started to drift closed once again as they sat at their usual table.

"Mori-sempai, are you all right?" asked one of his customers with concern startling him back awake.

"Of course I am princess. How could I not be with your beautiful face so close to mine? My heart is pounding just looking at all of you." he said, his eyes smoldering as he looked at all of the girls around the table causing most of them to swoon and then faint. The other girls got extreme nosebleeds and had to run out of the room to find tissues to stop the bleeding.

"Takashi?" questioned Mitsukuni staring at him in astonishment with his fork halfway to his cake and Usa-chan hanging limply from his other hand.

"Hai Mitsukuni?" said Takashi smiling as he turned towards him.

"Why did you make all the girls run away?" he asked.

"I think I may be able to explain, Hunny-sempai." interrupted Kyouya as he came up behind Hunny. He had seen what had happened with the girls and had had a hunch earlier about Mori-sempai's abnormal personality earlier in the day. The way Mori-sempai had just acted had confirmed his suspicion.

"How much sleep did Mori-sempai get last night?" asked Kyouya.

"Ano… I'm not sure since I was unconscious all night with my fever. Takashi took care of me all night though, so I don't think he slept much, did you Takashi?" asked Mitsukuni turning towards Takashi who was still smiling sexily.

"I didn't sleep last night, I was taking care of you and trying to break the fever you had." he told Mitsukuni causing his eyes to widen in sudden understanding.

"You didn't sleep at all last night!" exclaimed Hunny.

"No"

"Do you understand now Hunny-sempai?" asked Kyouya.

"What's going on?" asked the twins, walking over to see what all the commotion was about with the rest of the host club following behind them.

"Takashi didn't sleep last night and when he doesn't sleep he gets kind of weird. He flirts with girls and can't hide his emotions as well as usual. I had forgotten about it, since it's been a while since it last happened." explained Hunny to all of the host club members.

"So that's why Mori-sempai said those things earlier?" asked Haruhi.

"Hai" nodded Mitsukuni the flowers and pink background appearing again. "I should probably take him home so that he can sleep."

"Hey… where'd Mori-sempai go?" asked Kaoru looking at the chair Mori had previously been sitting in. Looking around the host club he spotted Mori flirting with his customers.

"Oy… those are _our_ customers!" yelled Hikaru when he spotted Mori. Hunny quickly ran over to Takashi and started pulling his arm.

"I've already called your driver to take you and Mori-sempai home, Hunny-sempai" said Kyouya while writing on his clip board.

"Arigato Kyo-chan" said Hunny as he dragged a surprised looking Takashi out of the room with Usa-chan under the arm not being used to drag his friend home. "I'll see everyone tomorrow! Oh, and Tama-chan, you better have my cakie tomorrow!" said Hunny without looking back as he pulled Mori out of the third music room.

"I have the feeling that he was threatening you milord" said Hikaru, the rest of the host club nodding in agreement, before turning around and going back to their customers; leaving Tamaki to curl up in a corner and grow mushrooms in despair.

End Note: So what did you think? I know I switched between Takashi and Mori and Hunny and Mitsukuni a lot but I wasn't sure what to call them, so I switched between them depending on whose point of view it was at the time. If it's too confusing tell me and I'll fix it to be either one or the other. Virtual oatmeal raison cookies to those who review!

I'm thinking that I could also turn this into a two-shot if anyone's interested. I've already thought of something for a second chapter. Tell me in your review if you think I should make it a two-shot! If I get enough people who want a second chapter I'll write it!

Shameless self advertisement: If you like either Vampire Knight or Soul Eater check out my other fics which can be found on my profile page!


End file.
